


Wait

by kimdahyunjin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/F, Light Angst, Text message story, that good post-grad angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdahyunjin/pseuds/kimdahyunjin
Summary: Nayeon tells Jeongyeon not to wait for her when she goes away to grad school





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story told through text messages between Jeongyeon and Nayeon over five years.
> 
> Just a short little something I typed up in like 15 minutes, so hope you enjoy!
> 
> A friend of mine texted me last night that they were drunk and needed help. I jokingly told them to wait 18 hours and I'd be there... they said they'd wait for me. 

**10/15/18**  
[11:11] JY: Nayeon it's our anniversary and I miss you  
[11:13] NY: Jeongyeon we talked about this. I can't ask you to wait for me  
[11:13] JY: Your grad program is only 2 years  
[11:14] NY: that's if I came right back... but there isn't a place for me there anymore  
[11:14] JY: Yes there is. Your place is with me  
[11:15] NY: Jeongyeon...  
[11:15] JY: Say yes  
[11:17] NY: I can't

**10/15/19**  
[11:11] JY: Help it's our anniversary and I'm drunk  
[11:14] NY: if you wanna wait 18 hours for me to come all the way from uni...  
[11:14] JY: I'll wait

**10/15/20**  
[11:11] JY: Help  
[11:12] NY: it's really been two years huh  
[11:12] JY: I'm drunk again Nayeon  
[11:13] NY: if you want to wait 8 hours for me to come from my job...  
[11:13] JY: I'll wait. I'm still waiting. I'll always wait

**10/15/21**  
[11:11] JY: Hi Nayeon  
[11:13] NY: let me guess you're drunk and need help?  
[11:14] JY: Gosh am I that predictable  
[11:15] NY: and you'll wait 8 hours for me to get there all the way from my job?  
[11:16] JY: I never stopped waiting. 26,280 hours and counting.   
[11:16] NY: that's a long time to wait  
[11:16] JY: I know, it hasn't been easy  
[11:18] NY: then stop  
[11:18] JY: I can't 

**10/15/22**  
[11:12] JY: So I met a girl  
[11:15] JY: but yet I'm still drunk on our anniversary. Help  
[11:21] NY: then go be with her dummy! I'm happy for you!  
[11:22] JY: Please don't be. Please tell me to wait 8 more hours or however far away you are.   
[11:28] NY: Jeong I want you to be happy, even if that means you're happy without me  
[11:30] JY: ok

**10/15/23**  
[11:15] JY: Momo asked me to marry her  
[11:19] NY: congrats!!  
[11:20] JY: I couldn't say yes... Nayeon I'm drunk and heartbroken and I need help. Like actually for real this time.  
[11:21] NY: if you want to wait...  
[11:21] JY: For you I'd wait forever. Nayeon I love you so much. Please come back  
[11:25] NY: turn around   
"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry JeongMo shippers. i hear you, and i feel for you, but today just wasn't your day
> 
> everyone come be my friend on twitter @kim_dahyunjin


End file.
